


It's Provocative

by entwashian



Category: Pushing Daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A response to ghost lingering's request for a story about the narrator.</p><p>Written for ghost lingering</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Provocative

**Author's Note:**

> A response to ghost lingering's request for a story about the narrator.
> 
> Written for ghost lingering

 

 

The narrator sighed, and began to wind up his pocket watch. The facts were these: it had been seven months, two weeks, seventeen hours, thirty-four minutes and eight seconds since he had begun to describe for the world the story of the pie maker's exploits, and he had yet to enjoy a single slice of pastry.

It was not just the mere fact that he was forced to spend many hours a day observing the pie maker's fragrant and well-lit shop; it was that everyone in proximity to the pie maker seemed to partake of his truly singular talent for baking.

The first had been the tiny waitress, Olive Snook, who, though not a waitress then, had still been quite diminutive in stature. The narrator looked on in amazement as she began to consume slice after slice of pie, never choosing the same flavor twice. As the appetite of the pie shop's newest patron began to wane, even though the length of her visits did not, it soon became apparent to the narrator that the great attraction of the pie shop had not been the pastry itself, but the chef. The narrator was delighted to suddenly find himself in the telling of a love story. Still, it was not uncommon for the waitress Olive Snook to eat two slices of pie in one day, while the narrator watched on in envy.

The narrator announced the arrival of Emerson Cod with great anticipation, for here were the beginnings of the plot for which he had always longed. The private investigator took the pie maker to riveting new places, like the mortuary, and the narrator took advantage of the opportunity to use his skills to their fullest extent, frequently smoothing over the gaps in the stories that the corpses, once re-awoken, told. When Emerson Cod visited the pie shop, he always dressed snugly in sweater vests and knitted socks, and ordered his pie à la mode. The narrator salivated.

When Emerson Cod took the pie maker to solve the case of The Lonely Tourist, the narrator was able to indulge himself in some wonderful back story. He made sure to explain about the pie maker's deceased canine, Digby, so that anyone just tuning in would not miss out on any relevant plot points. The narrator rather liked Digby, as he was the one character who rarely indulged in the consumption of pie.

Charlotte Charles turned out to be more than just a plot device, however, and the narrator soon found himself amidst a story swirling with love-triangles, secrets, lies, and half-truths. The dramatic irony was more than he ever could have dreamed up for himself.

The real problem, however, came when Charlotte Charles dreamed up her own little plot twist, and began to bake special mood-enhancing pies for her aunts. At this point in the story, there was no where for the narrator to turn without having to face the prospect that everyone was eating pie, except himself.

Grown weary of facing each new morning without even the chance of a taste-testing a slice of the fabled pie, the narrator began to plan his Great Heist.

 


End file.
